Moon Phase
As you probably would have guessed, the moons of Terra (Terra Minor Major, Terra Minor Minore and Terra Minor Minorixus) have different phases. At night, Ender (usually unwillingly) is changed into a new form for the duration of the night by souls of old legacies who gave their allegiance to The Master League. What form he becomes depends on the type of moon that is showing, as well as which moons they are. Minor Major Crescent Moon 1 This moon creates Flame Ender, a burning beast with no regard for any life. It can fly, and is immune to both fire and shadows. As he flies, he leaves a burning streak behind him. He is, however, especially vulnerable to strong winds. It is sprung from the spirit of Khaasil, the Fire Tiger. Half Moon 1 Ender becomes Metal Ender, a slow but strong sentinel who loves all. It also makes him mostly immune to water. This form can hardly jump. It is very vulnerable to lightning and other electricity-based attacks, being made of metal. Its basis is Torrus, a Legacy Guardian. Gibbous Moon 1 This time, Shock Ender comes into play. This form is incredibly fast, and can fly, but is better for combat at long range. He is also immune to lightning strikes, but a single drop of water in this form would be fatal. This form comes from Entei, a thunder beast. Full Moon Dark Ender is brought into action, a blackened shadow with almost limitless power. He is completely immune to the black magic of demons, and can only be hurt by words and light. He can fly, and throw balls of darkness. Dark comes from Ender's ex-shadow, Shaden. Gibbous Moon 2 Wind Ender is the star of this moon. Capable of flying and running at supersonic speeds, as well as creating vortices (plural vortex, alongside vortexes), he can stop fire in its tracks. His main weakness is solid objects, but he is also fairly vulnerable to ice. This guy comes from the spirit of the North Wind, Boreas. Half Moon 2 Thus we arrive at Freeze Ender, come to stir up some strong storms and imprison evil in impenetrable ice! He can get very sure of himself, being able to take on dragons with ease, and ride the wind with merely a wisp of a thought, but he has his (many) weaknesses, the biggest of which is fire. This frigid fellow comes from Glacicyn, the Ice Tiger. Crescent Moon 2 Let us bring in Stone Ender, a silent but strong defender of others. The boulders that create his body are all held together, yet slightly apart, by a mysterious psychic power, which he can also use for defense. He is mainly unaffected by fire and thunder, but his main "weakness", if any, is ice. He sprang forth from the remains of Colun-Kil, buried beneath a stone statue of himself. New Moon And thus it brings us to Light Ender, an all-powerful guardian of all life, destroyer of evil, capable of tearing through shadows with beams of light cast from within. The soul of this master is Light, a legendary warrior as old as time itself. It is also rumored that he is the Dark Master's brother. He can fly as fast as sunlight, punch through mountains, carve craters into the ground, and destroy whole planets if he so desired. Minore Eclipse Now springs forth Dragon Ender, a roaring, soaring beast of drastic proportions! His only weakness is ice, but most are too small is comparison to do any real damage. This spirit is of Qarvus, Ender's old mentor and the Seventh EnderDragon. Minorixus Eclipse Rise, Wolven Ender, and take the stage! This massive beast king prowls the land, taking the form of a fully grown Enderwolf. It can run faster than sound, jump up huge buildings in one leap, and produce an earth-shattering roar. Its spirit comes from Vulpeon, the predator of the stars. Double Eclipse In the rare occasion when the two smaller moons line up and eclipse the larger, Phantom Ender shall spring forth. This soaring, shrieking sultan of spectacles spirits up from Sesteroth, a silent sorcerer. Triple Eclipse In which the sun is blocked out by a double eclipse. Blades Ender is brought into play, an ancient blade-coated swordsman with limitless power. The spirit is that of Sanguis, a Legacy Guardian. Planetary Lineup Awaken, Chaos Ender, and wreak havoc upon the world again! This undead demon rises from the netherworld upon each of these momentous occasions, solely to leave the world to burn. The only one he fears is Light. Total Lineup Similar to a planetary lineup, but this time all the moons of all the planets are aligned with each other and the suns. When one of these happens, time shall stop, a beam of light will pierce the planets and moons in turn, and all the evil will be released into the world. Oh, and, Ender will merge into his final form, True Ender. This combines all of his other forms into one, as well as also allowing him to transform his allies into a similar form. True Ender is a huge glowing beast with blades and heads coating his body. His ribcage expands out of his chest, turning into strange pincers. He is the size of the suns, and is capable of anything imaginable. One arm is metal, another stone, one eye of ice, one fire, the third of thunder, another of wind. He has dragon wings, and a face that resembles that of a wolf with a spider's eyes. He seems to glow with light on one side, and shadows on another, but upon close inspection he seems to be made of pure energy, like a phantom held together by order and chaos. Category:Data